Audio capture systems can rely on multiple audio capture devices to properly capture sound in a particular location. These systems use more than one device because, in some situations, a single audio capture device may not be suited for capturing audio coming from different directions and different areas of the location. For example, an audio capture system may be positioned to capture audio within a room. A single audio capture device, such as a microphone, positioned in the center of the room, may be able to sufficiently capture audio from sources close to the center of the room while audio from sources further from, or not directly facing, the center of the room is less sufficiently captured. Therefore, multiple capture devices may be positioned to better capture audio from different areas of the room.
Although multiple capture devices may be used in an audio capture system, it may not always be appropriate to use all of the devices at a single time. For instance, if a person is talking in the center of the room, the microphones at the edge of the room may be useless or cause interference. For such reasons, an audio system may ignore audio from these devices to improve the audio quality.